Voz Ausente
by Kaiya Shihan
Summary: Existe una prisión para criminales "especiales". Aquellos que no representan un peligro para el mundo, pero cuya existencia es necesaria para el mismo. Thor acaba de obtener un puesto importante en dicha prisión, con un objetivo claro: mantener a raya a un peligroso criminal, Loki, con quien Thor comenzará a charlar a pesar de que no puede escuchar su voz. Thorki. ThorxLoki. AU.
**Desclaimer:** La presente redacción es únicamente con motivos de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Únicamente pretendo pasar un buen rato escribiendo lo que mi cabeza enferma imagina, por lo que los propietarios de los personajes que aparecen en la historia, no son responsables de lo aquí escrito. Yo sólo tomo prestados a los mismos para mis fumados relatos. ¡Enjoy!

 **VOZ AUSENTE**

 **[AU] [Thorki]**

 **Carta Cero (Introducción): Un placer conocerte.**

" _Jamás pensé que sería posible que ocurriese algo como lo que ahora me roba el sueño. Nunca he subestimado el poder de la inteligencia humana; sin embargo, tampoco podía haberme imaginado el futuro que yo mismo forjé con mis manos; con cada una de mis acciones, dejándome seducir por esa mente brillante. Es decir… ¿Podrías enamorarte de alguien cuyo rostro no figura en tus recuerdos? ¿Podrías sentirte atraído simplemente por las palabras de una persona, incluso cuando jamás has escuchado su voz? ¿Te has prendado de alguien sin haber visto siquiera las manos que escriben párrafos tan elocuentes? No. Supongo que no. Pero yo sí conozco todas esas sensaciones. Porque le amo aún pese a su voz ausente"._

Pronto sería mi primer día de trabajo. Como tal, claro que me encontraba un poco nervioso. Es natural, ¿o no? Sentirte ansioso cuando vas a dar tu primer avance hacia un futuro incierto. Los pasos me resultaban vacilantes aunque mi determinación era firme; después de todo asistiría por vez primera a un lugar que no conocía de nada, con personas que nunca antes había visto, entre paredes cuyo color y textura ni siquiera podía imaginar. No pretendía sentirme de aquella manera. De acuerdo; no era precisamente un trabajo soñado que cumpliera con las expectativas de la gente más exigente; no. Era lo opuesto. Una oportunidad laboral única, sí, pero carente de atracción natural. Por la misma razón era que nadie se atrevía a aceptar el trabajo; algunos lo veían como algo demasiado peligroso como para arriesgarse. Otros simplemente pasaban de la oferta con excusas baratas por pensar que aquello no era un puesto de su calibre. Entonces, ¿por qué yo era diferente? Quizá mi físico, quizá mi mente. ¡No había nada que yo no pudiera hacer! Y necesitaba el empleo…

Largo cabello rubio; tan dorado como los rayos del sol, ondulado y sedoso. Un rostro varonil de tez clara con barba tornasol muy bien cuidada, adornado por un par de ojos azul celeste de tonalidad tan cautivadora como el mismo cielo. Un cuerpo con fisionomía fácilmente envidiable, bien formada y fuerte. Alta complexión, brazos fuertes, torso firme… Envidiable. ¿Quién no desearía tener el aspecto que yo tenía? Muchos de mis conocidos perdieron el equilibrio en cuanto les conté qué clase de trabajo había aceptado ejercer. _"¿Por qué demonios un hombre como tú va a elegir ser un vulgar carcelero?"._ Aquella era una pregunta que me hicieron más de una vez al averiguar lo que me proponía. _"¿Tú? ¿Tomarás ese trabajo? ¡Pero si eres…!"_ , ¿Qué cosa? ¿Demasiado orgulloso de mí mismo? Qué poco conocía la gente. Cómo suelen apresurarse a sacar sus propias conclusiones. Tampoco me iba a tomar el tiempo para explicar a cada uno mis razones personales para haber ido a solicitar aquél empleo que nadie quería tomar. Por miedo, por prejuicios, o por cualquier otra razón.

Lo que no sabían, es que no se trataba de un puesto común y corriente. Cada semana la vacante volvía a abrir; nadie conseguía quedarse en aquél sitio por más de dos semanas como máximo; siempre renunciaban y no se volvía a saber más de ellos. Vaya cobardes, creía yo. Los mitos eran muchos y con una infinidad de variantes… Que si aquél calabozo estaba embrujado, que si el recluso que ocupaba ese sitio de máxima seguridad no era humano… ¡Rozaban lo descabellado con sus imaginaciones! Pero no fue sino hasta que mi padre lo mencionó que decidí comprobar si todos aquellos esos rumores serían ciertos. Una "misión secundaria". Así lo consideraba, porque ya tenía un objetivo fijo. El más relevante que, a su vez, era la razón de que tomase tan repentina decisión… Nunca iba a mencionarlo. Era totalmente secreto.

Llamémoslo "información confidencial".

No se trataba de un reclusorio común y corriente. Su fachada delataba inmediatamente su naturaleza fuera de lo común, con sus paredes pintadas de blanco y plateado, grandes ventanales en lo más alto del edificio, con barrotes de acerco. Una enorme puerta con molduras, pesada a simple vista y con un aspecto imponente que daba a entender claramente su objetivo; el de resguardar los secretos que escondían aquellos altos muros de concreto sólido, así como velar porque los internos no pudiesen escapar sin morir en el intento.

La persona que se acercaba a aquella puerta doble no parecía intimidada en lo absoluto. El hombre de cabellos claros se adelantó hasta donde se encontraban dos guardias que se encargaban de custodiar la entrada. Cruzó un par de palabras con ellos y les mostró su identificación, al igual que un par de documentos que llevaba dentro de una carpeta color marrón. Los policías se miraron entre ellos, intercambiando miradas, para luego comunicarse por radio con algún superior. En cuanto acordaron que podían ceder el paso al extraño rubio, se apartaron haciendo un gesto con sus rifles sostenidos con ambas manos, indicándole que accediera, al tiempo que las puertas se desplazaban a los lados, dejando ver poco a poco el interior de aquellas impresionantes instalaciones.

El joven de cabello dorado miró al frente suyo, dejando salir un silbido de admiración mientras su expresión denotaba sorpresa. No era para menos; con semejante infraestructura uno jamás se hubiera imaginado que aquél sitio sería una prisión. Una muy especial y la más reconocida a nivel mundial. ¿Sería igual de impresionante por dentro? No sería extraño. Lucía más como una poderosa organización terrorista, que como una prisión de máxima seguridad. A Thor, el joven que ahora caminaba al interior del lugar, le pasaba por la cabeza si en aquél sitio los presos dormirían en almohadas de seda fina con sábanas blancas y colchones suavecitos. Es que era imposible creer que vivirían en condiciones remotamente similares a las de otros presos en cárceles cercanas y no tan cercanas. Imaginaba aquello como un lugar especial para refundir a aquellas personas que representan un peligro inminente, tanto como una amenaza para los intereses del gobierno, como para la seguridad de la humanidad misma. Pero, también, siendo individuos cuya existencia es simplemente imposible de eliminar, porque son en sí mismos una gran paradoja… El mundo como lo conocemos no puede existir sin ellos, pero tampoco con ellos deambulando por él. Una dualidad fácilmente entendible si mirabas las blancas paredes y ventanas de cristal a prueba de balas, cuando lo que esperas al entrar es ver un ambiente gris mohoso cubierto de suciedad y rodeado de barrotes oxidados. ¿Realmente era una cárcel? Difícil de creer. El rubio ya empezaba a ver el sitio como un hospital psiquiátrico de élite, más que como una prisión para "VIP's".

Se adelantó, surcando los pasillos con suelo de loza blanca, siendo guiado por las palabras de algunos guardias con los que se encontraba. Ya todos estaban enterados de quién era aquél sujeto y cuál era su destino… Algunos se reían a sus espaldas, como si pensaran "Pobre diablo… No sabe lo que le espera", mientras que otros parecían sentir lástima por su aparentemente poco favorable destino. Por su parte, Thor Odinson no se inmutaba; respondía con sonrisas orgullosas. Él no era estúpido… Al menos, no podía serlo demasiado. Sabía bien a lo que se estaba enfrentando, aunque muchas veces las cosas resultan ser mucho más allá de lo que nosotros habíamos premeditado, él se sentía capaz de lidiar con cualquier cosa que pudiera estarle esperando en cuanto comenzara con aquél tan temible puesto que había conseguido volver una leyenda a su protagonista. El rubio sabía que era el único que podía ocupar aquél lugar en las instalaciones. Con lo que acababa de ver, le parecía más un chiste que otra cosa aquella "prisión", porque para él era algo muy lejano a ese término. No podía tomarse en serio un sitio como ese, pensó. Sin embargo su mirada se posó en las ventanas que daban a las celdas de los reclusos. La mayoría se notaban indeciblemente tranquilos para la popularidad tan negra que habían adquirido. Cuando uno entra a un sitio peligroso, espera encontrarse con psicópatas con aspecto temible, pero aquellas personas privadas de su libertad, temible sólo tenían la mirada. Sí; sus ojos que no dejaban de mirarlo mientras se acercaba a su destino. Algunos sonreían como si sintiesen que había llegado "carne fresca" a su morada. De verdad… No era una cárcel normal. Eso terminó por difuminar poco a poco la expresión confiada del rubio.

Por fin consiguió alcanzar la oficina del director de la prisión. Para su sorpresa, era un sitio bastante normal. Él esperaba encontrarse con algo similar a la guarida de un gánster después de todo lo ya visto, pero era únicamente un despacho normal. Tras una breve charla como formalidad, Thor quedó contratado para el puesto. En parte, gracias a la influencia de su poderoso padre.

Aquella tarde, volvió a casa. A la mañana siguiente se colocó el uniforme de guardia que le proporcionaron; un vestuario parecido al que usaban los soldados en la Unión Soviética. Se encaminó por segunda vez en dirección a la interesante construcción blanca, que ahora sería su lugar de trabajo.

Llegó hasta su sitio de trabajo, sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de guardias que, poco a poco, aumentaba conforme se avanzaba hacia las entrañas de la enorme edificación; hacia el centro de la misma, donde un recluso "especial", aguardaba por conocer a la nueva persona encargada de "velar" por él. No sólo los custodios aumentaban en número; también llevaban armamento más poderoso y letal… ¿Tanto miedo por un solo hombre? ¿Acaso cabía la posibilidad de que los rumores fueran ciertos y ese sujeto no era humano? Bah, qué tontería. Thor no podía permitirse pensar en tal estupidez.

¿Por qué necesitan de una persona en especial que cuide de éste preso? Si hay tantos guardias fuera es imposible que escape. ¿No es una medida un tanto inútil? —cuestionó el rubio al guardia que le conducía por un pasillo hacia aquella celda especial.

No estoy autorizado para revelar cierto tipo de información, pero… —respondió tras unos segundos de silencio, con voz titubeante —Si eres "el nuevo", supongo que lo tienes que saber de cualquier manera.

¿Por qué tanto misterio? Vamos, no puede ser tan grave… Sigue siendo un ser humano, ¿o no? —añadió — ¿Qué es eso que debo saber?

Éste es un interno especial. Es muy diferente al resto. Necesita un tipo de vigilancia específica… Todos los custodios que viste afuera no son más que medidas de seguridad secundarias. Tienen la orden de dispararle si llegara a escapar, pero cabe la gran posibilidad de que él sea capaz de hacerles desistir sólo con un par de gestos… —El guardia suspiró. — Por ello necesitamos de una persona que le vigile desde cerca. Que le mantenga al margen. Alguien de mente fuerte que no pueda ser embaucado por sus palabras. Incluso cuando no puede comunicarse, sigue siendo peligroso.

Todo esto suena demasiado extraño… —El rubio comenzaba a desconfiar. El sujeto parecía muy serio con sus palabras. ¿Quizá tenía algo de razón?

La charla se detuvo en cuanto los pasos de ambos, que resonaban en aquél pasillo iluminado por lámparas a cada lado del mismo, lo hicieron también. El policía utilizó una clave de seguridad para abrir la puerta plateada que conducía a aquella "celda del terror". Se apartó, dejó pasar a Thor, quien le miró de reojo para luego acceder. Le deseó suerte y se marchó, cerrando la puerta no sin antes darle algunas últimas instrucciones…

El rubio caminó por aquél lugar. Era como una habitación vacía y, a diferencia de todo lo que había visto antes, se notaba mucho menos civilizada. Tenía un aspecto más acorde con lo que uno relaciona al pensar en una prisión: el ambiente ligeramente húmedo, las paredes grises, un pequeño escritorio a una esquina en donde el guardia en turno podría sentarse a leer… Y nada más. Oh, sí… Al frente se encontraba una puerta que conducía a otra habitación. Era visiblemente más pequeña que todas las otras; se notaba un tanto primitiva, pero sumamente pesada… Blindada. Probablemente era de plomo para evitar que saliese o entrase cualquier posible sonido a aquella pieza. El único acceso al sitio era una ventana pequeña, de unos treinta centímetros de alto y de ancho, cuadrada, de material similar al de la puerta. Thor podía abrirla con un código que le proporcionaron, por lo que decidió acercarse y abrirla para echar un vistazo al interior…

No veo nada… —murmuró leve para sí mismo.

Probablemente aquella ventanilla funcionaba para pasar comida al recluso, pero ni rastro de él. Claro que estaba ahí, pero la oscuridad ahí era demasiado densa como para ver más allá de tu nariz… El rubio escuchó un sonido metálico. ¿Cadenas…? ¿Qué demonios había en esa celda…?

Continuará.


End file.
